


【铁虫】惯犯

by katezzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katezzy/pseuds/katezzy
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, 铁虫
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	【铁虫】惯犯

设定pp暗恋阿爸，俩人现在是好朋友，且pp不知道宝宝监视器协议的存在。

内容概要：pp一边和阿爸通电话一边看铁虫簧文一边自己快活。（手眼耳三不误hhh）

浪pp预警。

『』内为pp看的铁虫簧文的内容。

结局有惊喜反转。

“你自己在家好好学习哦，我晚上回来，中午饭自己吃好吗？”

“好的May！你放心吧！”

听见一声关门的声音后，Peter回到自己房间，反锁好门，拉好窗帘，拿出手机，熟练地打开文件夹，点进一个文档。

[Tony一只手揪起Peter可怜的乳头，那里已经被玩弄成艳红色，肿大了一倍，像两颗任人品尝的车厘子。

“小骚货。”Tony笑了。]

Peter戴上了蜘蛛侠头套。

“Hey，Karen，帮我接通Mr Satrk好吗？”

“没问题，Peter。”

男孩靠着床头半躺在床上，左手拿着手机，右手掀开T恤在胸前胡乱摸了几下，伸进松垮的短裤裤腰里，一把握住已经半勃起的阴茎。

“哈……”

——他打算就这样自慰一发，听着Tony的声音，看着网上关于他和Tony的下流R级文章，这是他的秘密。

起初他只是闭眼想着Tony的样子给自己撸管，和用手指插自己。后来上网偷偷买了情趣玩具，一个飞机杯和一支假阳具，假阴茎是钢铁侠主题的，金红色，看起来像真正的钢铁侠战甲一样充满金属感，但质地很柔韧，尤其是它能够自己动起来。

再后来渐渐地不满足于这点刺激，开始搜一些黄色网文助兴，用Word把主角的名字一键替成“Peter”和“Tony”。他会看着Tony的照片，或者听着Tony发给自己的语音。但从来没大胆到给他打电话。

这个灵感始于一个月前Peter自慰时Tony突然打来了电话，Peter手忙脚乱中错按了接听，然后他在日思夜想的声音里，绷着身体达到了前所未有的高潮。食髓知味的Peter成了惯犯，最开始一两次电话还会羞耻，现在只剩下爽翻天。

接通了。

“Hi，kid，你放假了？春假愉快。”Tony富有磁性的声音在耳边响起来。

[Tony把Peter抱起来，抵在墙上。“daddy要惩罚坏孩子……”他的声音里带着不容置疑的威严。Peter颤抖着，心里又抑制不住期待。]

“呜……是啊，谢谢……”Peter停下来稳了稳气息，“你听起来在开车？开车打电话不太安全，我想。”

“准确来说是Jarvis在开，我在玩手机——打电话来想和我聊聊天吗？”

Peter今天不打算使用后面，因为前列腺的刺激实在是太要命，他上次差点尖叫出声，这次他不敢保证自己还能忍得住。他冒不起这个风险。

好可惜。

他的阴茎在听见Tony声音的那一刻就完全翘起来了，龟头吐出滑腻的黏液，他给自己撸了两把，把黏液在整根阴茎上抹匀。

[Peter用腿夹住Tony精壮的腰，被抱起来双脚离地的姿势让他即使有几十吨的力气也没法使出来，只能努力抱住肩膀，挂在他身上，把自己完全托付给对方。

“daddy……”Peter小声呜咽这个甜蜜的称呼，他的下身已经被扒得一丝不挂，粉红色的阴茎颤颤巍巍地立起来，顶在Tony坚硬的腹肌上，渗出淫液，抹开一片水滑。]

“嗯……是啊，我，我想，了解一下，关于新升级的战衣，你能，呃，给我讲讲吗？”

Peter拿起枕边的飞机杯，加入润滑液，扶着阴茎缓缓插进去，紧致的柔软内壁立刻开始吸他。

Peter的呼吸粗重了一点。

“你听起来好喘，这是我的错觉吗孩子？”

“不，不，我在锻炼，健身……”

“well，好吧，虽然我不知道你为什么不直接去问Karen，你该庆幸我今天很闲。那件战衣，外观上加了点金属感，看起来比较炫……”

[Tony插进去以后就松开了手，重力让Peter无法不下坠，他一下子坐在了对方的阴茎上。天啊，这是一个从来没有过的深度，如果他有子宫，他是说如果，那么现在肯定已经被捅到了。Peter的屁股绞紧，发出难耐的低鸣。

“闭嘴，放松。”Tony被夹得腰眼一麻，照着白嫩的屁股打了一巴掌。

Peter无条件服从。]

“这是这个月你第五次给我打电话闲聊，你最近经常很无聊？”

“我，我还好，我打扰到你了吗？”

Peter捏着飞机杯，开始小幅度地套弄，爽得他不自觉地蜷起脚趾。

“当然没有，我一点也不忙，快无聊死了。”

  
用头套里的通讯器通话，使得Tony的声音立体感十足，就像在身后抱着自己耳语。

[Tony狠狠地冲撞起来，双手钳住细腰，随着下身向上挺动的节奏把人往下摁，一下比一下深，根本没给Peter留下喘息的空间。

后背一下一下撞在墙上发出沉闷的声音。身后的冰冷墙壁已经被他捂热。

Peter觉得自己要断掉了。

“呃啊……daddy，慢点……”

Peter被肆意凌虐着前列腺，生理心理的巨大快感错杂在一起，爽得他双腿发软，快要夹不住凶猛的腰。

他带着哭腔哀求Tony抱住自己。]

Peter“安静”地聆听着。他像个虔诚听讲布道的信徒。  
  
[“daddy好硬，太大了……呜呜，我要射了daddy，daddy，daddy——”]  
  
直到一阵眩晕感来袭，Peter才发现自己无意识屏息的时间长得过了头。

“新战衣有很多新功能，从哪里开始比较好，比如说自动调节温度，冬暖夏凉，让你迷失在沙漠或者雪地里时会好受点。”

“你可以慢慢说，da……”Peter猛地捂住嘴，情迷意乱下他差点叫错。

“其实除了蓝莓以外我不太喜欢吃浆果。”  
Tony说完了战衣的话题，开始闲聊起来。

“车厘子，我，我还挺喜欢车厘子的。”

“你会去超市买水果吗，嘿，我来教给你一个经验，有些水果看起来是酸梅，其实它是蜜桃，汁水丰富、可口，让你惊喜。”

[“daddy”]

[深紫色的大肉棒]

Peter快要射了，两个手都加快了速度，左手飞快地划动屏幕，敏锐地搜寻着每一个下流露骨的词汇，这些碎片猛烈直击着他已经极度敏感不堪一击的神经。

[骚货]

  
[肉穴]

[精液]

“啊，我，我不会挑水果，那样的话真是好神奇……”

Peter的理智基本下线了，脑子里咕嘟咕嘟地煮着青春期的勃勃性欲，完全混乱成一锅粥。他完全是亦步亦趋地跟着他的话走，自己也不知道自己说了什么。

“对了，关于战衣，我忘了说一点……”

Tony笑起来，声音低低的，Peter甚至错误地觉得自己能感觉到他胸腔震颤。  
  
砰——  
  
一朵烟花噼啪一声炸开。

“我修改了宝宝监视器协议，也就是说，现在我不仅能像以前一样看到你在看什么，还有个针孔无人机摄像随时可以拍你，在你启动Karen时。”

“呜……啊……”

Peter眼神涣散，发出了一串无意义的音节。他根本没反应过来对方说了什么内容，因为他在射精。

他放下手机，抬手死死捂住嘴巴，无声地尖叫着，射在自己手里。

“也就是说，我知道你在干什么，一直知道，好孩子。就算没有监视器，你认为我会听不出来性爱中的声音？”

[Peter的眼睛有点湿润。射精后的脆弱让他瘫软在Tony怀里。

Tony亲吻着他的眼角，说：

“这压根不算惩罚，对吧？你爱死了这个，爽得直翻白眼。是吗？你喜欢这个吗？回答我，好孩子。”

“我……我喜欢，daddy……”

“真是个小色胚”]

“的确个小色胚。”

？！

Peter突然反应过来，整个人僵在原地。

“我是说……自己玩得开心么？”

“现在，起来开门。”

Peter拉开窗帘探了探头，一辆和皇后区社区气质极其不搭的炫酷超跑停在楼下。

“daddy来教教你怎么玩得更开心。”

哦，天啊。

  


  
  
  
  
  
（the end）  
  
  
  
  


彩蛋：

铁：天真的孩子哟，就算没有监视器，你以为我会听不出来什么声音是在健身什么声音是在高潮？我只是一直在陪你玩而已。 

  
  
  
  
后续彩蛋：

Peter：“那个，那个，既然你都知道了，那……我买飞机杯和假阳具的钱能报销吗？复仇者系列不单卖，我为了得到你那款就买了一整套，真的好贵……我的午饭啃了一个月干面包……还有，你能资助我买另一款钢铁侠跳蛋吗？我想要好久了……”

铁总：？？？扔掉。我真人都来了你还要什么玩具。

  
  
  
  
（我好难，我一个人要写两份簧文）  
（其实这只是个脑洞激情摸鱼）


End file.
